That's Only You
by Shiruetto Revi
Summary: Sebuah fic oneshoot singkat yang menceritakan tentang hubungan sepasang kekasih. Bad summ...


.

_**THAT'S ONLY YOU**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"AKU TAK MENGERTI APA YANG SEDANG KAU PIKIRKAN ?! APA SELAMA INI AKU KURANG MENGERTI KEADAANMU ?! "

"Tunggu dulu Lucy.. dengarkan dulu penjelasanku, aku juga tak menginginkan ini.. "

"TAK PERLU ! APA KAU MENGERTI BAGAIMANA PERASAANKU?! JIKA KAU MENGERTI TAKKAN SEMUDAH ITU KAU MENYANGGUPINYA !"

Natsu mencoba memegang tangan Lucy dan menenangkannya namun gadis itu selalu menepis tangan Natsu. Lucy yang telah berurai air mata mencoba mengeluarkan seluruh sakit hatinya kepada pemuda tampan yang berada di depannya. Ya pertengkaran hebat sepasang kekasih yang berlangsung di pinggir jalan dan disaksikan oleh berpasang-pasang mata.

"Lucy.. ku mohon dengarkan aku dulu.." pinta Natsu.

"APA LAGI YANG AKAN KAU JELASKAN LAGI PADAKU? SEMUANYA SUDAH JELAS ! DAN MULAI SEKARANG.. " Lucy menatap Natsu tajam. Matanya memerah karena ia gunakan untuk menangis.

"MULAI SEKARANG.. HUBUNGAN KITA BERAKHIR DISINI ! DAN JANGAN LAGI MENGGANGGUKU !"

Lucy berlari meninggalkn Natsu yang menatap kepergiannya. Air mata pemuda itu menetes, mewakili rasa sakit di dadanya yang teramat perih. Tetesan demi tetesn cairan bening membasahi pipi pemuda itu. Kakinya pun tak kuasa menopang berat tubuhnya. Ia terduduk sambil menatap batangan Lucy yang terus menjauhinya.

Andaikan saat itu ia menolak permintaan Ayahnya.

Andaikan saat itu ia memilih tetap berada di samping Lucy.

Andaikan saat itu ia tak mencium Lisanna...

Dirinya yang nyata-nyatanya salah. Rasa sakitnya tak sebanding dengan yang Lucy rasakan saat ini. Dirinya memang salah. Dirinya sangatlah bodoh. Bodoh dalam hal mengerti perasaan seorang wanita yang sangat mencintainya dan dicintainya.

Semua adalah kesalahannya.

Karena kebodohanyya ia menyakiti seorang wanita yang berarti didalam hidupnya.

Tangannya mencengkeram dan meremas rambut pinknya. Kepalanya menunduk dan ia menangis sejadinya. Menangis karena penyesalan yang akan selalu ia ingat. Seketika hujan turun begitu derasnya dan membasahi pemuda pink yang masih terduduk dan tertunduk. Seakan langit mengerti akan situasi yang sedang ia alami.

Biarlah untuk saat ini ia menangis, menumpahkan segala emosinya yang tak terbendung. Toh tak hanya wanita saja yang menangis, pria juga perlu menangis.

Tangannya berpindah kedadanya dan mencengkeram erat-erat. Dadanya begitu sesak dan perih seperti tersayat pisau tajam. Ia sangat sadar, percuma untuk meminta maaf pada gadis itu. Ia sudah menyakitinya, dan kesalahannya tak bisa dimaafkan.

.

XXX

.

Lucy maaih terus berjalan, entah langkahnya membimbingnya kemana. Dibawah guyuran hujan deras ia masih terus menangis. Ia tak peduli dengan tubuhnya. Rasa sakit hatinya melebihi dari apa yang saat ini terjadi. Tubuhnya telah basah kuyup, high heelsnya ia buang entah kemana. Hanya dengan menangis mungkin hatinya akan menjadi lebih tenang.

Akhirnya ia berhenti di sebuah aparteman bercat abu-abu dengan desain aparteman yang minimalis. Ia berdiri di depan pintu masuk apartemen tersebut dan menekan bel yang terpasang di samping pintu. Sesekali ia mengusap air mata bercampur air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya. Entah apakah air matanya masih tersisa atau tidak.

Seseorang membukakan pintu rumah tersebut dan terkejut melihat Lucy yang berdiri disana dengan pakaian yang basah karena hujan dan menangis.

"Lucy.. apa yang terjadi padamu ?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut raven.

"Hiks.. Gray.. Ternyata kau benar.. hiks.. aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya.."

Lucy memeluk Gray dan kembali menangis sejadinya. Ia tak peduli pakaian Gray yang basah karena ia peluk. Yang ia butuhkan hanya bahu untuk bersandar. Saat ini ia sangatlah rapuh.

"Gray.. hiks.. gomenasai.. aku tak mendengarkan perkataanmu.." lirihnya.

Gray membalas memeluk gadis itu erat, membelai rambut pirangnya yang basah. Gadis ini adalah gadis yang sangat ia cintai. Namun sahabatnya telah mencuri hatinya terlebih dahulu. Natsu Dragneel.

"Ssshhh.. Lucy, masuklah dulu.. kita akan membicarakannya nanti setelah kau merasa siap untuk menceritakannya kepadaku." ujar Gray.

Di mata Lucy, Gray adalah sesosok pemuda yang sangat baik.. Pemuda yang sangat perhatian, penyayang dan juga sangat setia. Sebenarnya ia mengetahui jika Gray menyukainya. Namun perasannya menganggap Gray tak lebih dari seorang kakak dan sahabat.

Gray menuntun Lucy untuk masuk ke apartemen miliknya. Lalu Gray mempersilakan Lucy untuk duduk di kursi ruang tamunya. Gray beranjak ke belakang untuk mengambil sebuah handuk yang masih baru dan membuatkan Lucy segelas cokelat hangat. Kemudian Gray kembali ke rempat dimana Lucy terduduk dan menatap lantai dengan sendu. Gray meletakkan gelas cokelat tersebut ke meja dan kemudian ia membuka handuk tersebut. Gray meletakkan handuk itu diatas kepala Lucy dan mulai mengeringkan rambut gadis itu.

Posisi Gray berada tepat di hadapan Lucy. Lucy masih saja menunduk dan menggenggam jari-jari tangannya. Pemuda raven itu mengusap pelan wajah Lucy dengan handuk dan mengeringkannya. Setelah rambut dan wajahnya sedikit mengering, Gray melingkarkan handuk tersebut pada pundak mungil Lucy. Lantas ia memegang kedua pundak gadis itu dan menatapnya lembut.

"Lucy.. tenangkan dirimu.. ada aku bersamamu.." ucap Gray.

Lucy mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tepat pada manik obsidian Gray.

"Gray.. maafkan aku.."

"Ssshhh.. sudahlah, kau tak melakukan kesalahan apapun padaku.." Gray tersenyum lembut.

Lucy terdiam dan masih menatap kedua bola mata Gray. Seketika Lucy mendaratkan bibirnya tepat pada bibir Gray dan membuat pemuda raven itu terkejut karena aksi yang tiba-tiba dari gadis pirang di depannya. Manik obsidian Gray menatap wajah Lucy yang sangat dekat dengannya.

Cantik.

Ia sangat cantik.

Lucy memejamkan matanya. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan mulai mengulum bibir bawah pemuda itu. Tangannya ia lingkarkan pada leher pemuda itu dan memperdalam ciumannya. Seketika kepala Gray terasa kosong, begitu berat memproses apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Kepalanya terasa beku dan tak bisa berpikir jernih. Akhirnya ia pasrah dan mengikuti permainan bibir dan lidah gadis itu. Kini lidah mereka saling membelai, bibir mereka saling berpangutan, dan mata mereka saling terpejam. Tangan kekar Gray memeluk pinggang ramping gadis itu dan membelai lembut kepala pirangnya. Semakin dalam ciuman mereka semakin terhanyut dalam lembutnya sentuhan kasih sayang.

Setelah beberapa menit pangutan bibir mereka berlangsung, akhirnya bibir mereka terlepas. Lucy menempelkan dahinya pada dahi pemuda raven tersebut. Gray menatap Lucy, tangan kanannya ia arahkan untuk membelai pipi gadis itu.

"Lucy.. aku mencintaimu.. bahkan melebihi perasaan Natsu kepadamu.." ucap Gray.

"Gray.. maafkan aku.."

Gray tersenyum. "Kau tak perlu mencintaiku.."

"Kau terlalu baik Gray.. aku merasa tak pantas untukmu." ujar Lucy.

"Aku tau.. kau sangat mencintai Natsu.." Gray menghela nafas. "Kau sudah tenang ne? ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Natsu."

Lucy mengangguk dan kemudian ia menceritakan detail apa yang terjadi. Dari Natsu yang menerima telepon dari ayahnya, kemudian Natsu yang meminta ijin kepadanya untuk segera menemui ayahnya. Dan saat ia berjalan menuju apartemennya, tak sengaja ia melihat Natsu dan tentunya dengan ayahnya sedang berada di sebuah restoran. Kemudian datanglah seorang gadis berambut putih bersama orang tuanya, dan kemudian mereka berciuman.

Kini tak terlihat air mata gadis itu yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Mungkin karena terkuras saat insiden pertengkaran hebat mereka. Suaranya pun juga sedikit serak. Lucy menatap Gray, terlihat sorot mata Gray yang menyiratkan kemarahannya. Tangan kekarnya mengepal erat. Lucy segera menenangkan Gray yang sudah berada di ambang batas kemarahannya. Lucy meletakkan telapak tangannya pada tangan Gray yang telah terkepal.

"Kumohon.. demi diriku jangan lakukan itu.." pinta Lucy.

Lucy menatap Gray dengan tatapan memelas, Gray yang juga menatapnya perlahan emosinya mereda. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut pirang gadis itu.

"Kau harus ganti bajumu jika kau tak ingin sakit Luce.." ucap Gray.

"Oh iya.. tapi aku tak membawa pakaian Gray.." Lucy menepuk dahinya membuat Gray terkikik geli.

"Pakai saja pakaianku.. aku tak keberatan jika kau yang memakainya."

Gray beranjak kekamarnya untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian yang akan dikenakan Lucy. Lucy menatap punggung Gray. Di dalam hati, Lucy merasa sangat bersalah tidak bisa membalas perasaan Gray kepadanya. Walaupun ia menyayanginya, perasaannya tak bisa ia paksakan untuk menyayanginya lebih dari sahabat. Padahal selama inipemuda itu sangat baik kepadanya, bahkan sudah berulang kali Lucy menyakiti perasaannya pemuda itu tetaplah bersikap baik kepadanya. Sangat disayangkan.

Mengapa ia lebih mencintai seorang pemuda brengsek yang secara sengaja telah menyakitinya. Bahkan di depan matanya.

Ah entahlah..

Itu terlalu sakit untuk dipikirkan kembali.

Gray kembali keruang tamu dengan membawa sebuah kaos berlengan panjang dan celana training panjang pula. Yang Lucy tau kaos tersebut adalah kaos kesayangannya yang bergambar angka delapan berukuran besar.

"Ini.. Pakailah.." Gray menyodorkan pakaian tersebut kepada Lucy, dan gadis itu menerimanya.

"Bukankah ini kaos kesayanganmu?" tanya Lucy.

"Haha.. itu lebih cocok dipakai olehmu, dan hanya itu pakaian yang kupunya yang cukup tebal dan hangat.." jelasnya.

Lucy hanya ber-oh-ria. Kemudian ia beranjak menuju kamarmandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Gray memandangi punggung gadis itu dan kemudian tersenyum. Lucy menghentikan langkahnya dan kemudian berbalik.

"Ku pikir aku harus datang kepernikahannya sebagai salam perpisahan.. aku ingin kau menemaniku kesana."

.

XXX

.

Natsu sedang terduduk di depan meja rias. Ia memakai jas berwarna putih, dan kemeja berwarna putih pula. Tak lupa dasi berwarna silver bertengger di kerah kemejanya membuat penampilannya begitu elegant. Wajah tampannya teelihat tak ceria, melainkan terlihat sendu dan lesu. Hari ini adalah acara pernikahannya dengan seorang gadis yang telah dijodohkan dengannya oleh orang tua mereka.

Hari yang seharusnya membuat mereka bahagia. Namun tidak dengan Natsu. Ia tampak tak bahagia dengan pernikahannya. Tampak seorang gadis berpakaian pengantin melihatnya dari kejauhan dengan pandangan prihatin.

.

.

Para tamu undangan telah hadir memenuhi altar khusus tamu. Kedua mempelai pun juga telah berdiri di depan pastur untuk mengucapkan janji suci yang akan mengikat mereka berdua sehidup semati. Raut wajah Natsu tampak tak berubah sedikitpun. Ia mencoba menoleh kearah para tamu dan mencari sosok gadis yang sangat ia cintai.

Disana.

Manik matanya tertuju pada seorang gadis pirang dengan dress pesta selutut berwarna tosca, rambut pirangnya digelung keatas. Sekilas penampilannya tampak anggun dan terlihat sangat cantik. Namun yang membuat Natsu sedikit terkejut, gadis itu tengah berbincang dengan seorang pemuda yang sangat ia kenal. Pemuda itu Gray Fullbuster, sahabatnya.

Seketika dadanya terasa sangat sakit melihat Lucy yang sedang tertawa dan bercanda bersama pemuda itu. Ingin rasanya ia menghajar pemuda itu sekarang juga, namun ia berpikir ulang. Disini yang bersalah adalah dirinya, bukan pemuda itu.

Natsu sedikit menunduk. Lalu gadis berambut putih disampingnya menyikut pinggang Natsu. Lisanna.

"Aku tau kau mencintainya.. dan aku juga tau kau sedang ada masalah dengannya, sejak pertama kita bertemu.. memang aku tertarik padamu.. mungkin saja dengan kita yang terus bersama akan membuatmu berbalik untuk mencintaiku, tapi aku salah." Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Cinta tak bisa memaksakan pemiliknya untuk mencintai orang yang tidak ia cintai.. jika dipaksakan itu akan membuatmu tersiksa. Kau akan seperti terbebani selamanya karena cinta keterpaksaan. Dan itu takkan membuat kau bahagia.."

Natsu menatap gadis itu tak percaya.

"Kejarlah kebahagiaanmu.. dapatkan kembali.." ucapnya lagi.

Seketika Natsu mendapatkan kembali semangatnya. Semangat untuk mendapatkan apa yang sebelumnya hilang darinya. Semangat untuk mengejar lagi kebahagiaannya. Dilihatnya gadis berambut putih disampingnya itu. Memanglah cantik dan manis, Natsu tak menyangka gadis itu malah memberikan semangat untuknya.

"Tapi apa kau tidak apa-apa? " tanya Natsu. Lisanna menggeleng dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Tenang saja.. Aku juga memiliki seseorang yang aku cintai.. dan aku juga akan mengejar kebahagiaanku sendiri Natsu.. berusahalah." Lisanna menepuk tangan Natsu dan kemudian memeluknya sebagai tanda terimakasih.

Lucy yang melihat langsung dari kejauhan pemandangan itu hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang untuk menutupi rasa sakitnya. Kemudian ia alihkan untuk bercengkrama dengan Gray. Tangan Lucy yang di genggam Gray pun tak kuasa menutupi rasa sakitnya. Tangannya sedikit bergetar dan meremas tangan Gray dengan kuat. Gray yang sadar apa yang dilakukan Lucy, kemudian menatap iba kearahnya.

"Lucy.. apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gray.

Gadis itu terlihat seperti menahan air matanya, terlihat setitik cairan bening memenuhi tampungan kelopak matanya. Matanya mengerjap dan pandangannya sedikit kabur, dengan sigap pemuda raven tersebut mengambil sebuah sapu tangan yang berada di dalam saku jasnya dan kemudian menyodorkannya pada Lucy. Lucy menerimanya dan kemudian mengusap pelan sudut matanya.

"Arigatou Gray.." ucapnya. Gary masih menatapnya iba.

"Apakau kuat Lucy? kalau tidak kita bisa pulang sekarang juga."

Lucy menggeleng dan tersenyum."Daijoubu yo...". Gray mengusap pelan puncak kepala Lucy.

Sementara itu Natsu berbalik kearah para tamu dan mengambil sebuah pengeras suara beserta penyangganya. Kemudian ia mengetuk-ngetuk mic tersebut.

"Ekhem.. terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri datang kemari, sebelumnya aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang menurutku sangat penting.. apakah kalian pernah mencintai seseorang lalu secara tak sengaja berbuat kesalahan yang sangat fatal?" tanya Natsu.

Tidak sengaja katanya?

Ini kenyataan, semuanya terlihat jelas dan dia binag secara tak sengaja ?

Sungguh bodoh !

Runtuk Lucy. Manik mata Natsu tertuju pada Lucy. Lucy menunduk dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Gray.

"Yah.. itu sangat menyakitkan untuknya, memang aku sangat tak peka terhadap perasaan wanita.. namun aku mencoba untuk memahaminya dan itu sangatlah sulit."

Natsu masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya. Sementara Lucy menahan dadanya yang terasa sakit kembali.

"Aku sangat mencintai gadis itu, sangat dan sangat... aku harap ia mau mendengarkan sedikit penjelasan dariku.."

Semua tamu undangan saling bertanya-tanya. Mereka bingung dengan apa yang Natau katakan. Lucy semakin tak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya, saat ini ingin rasanya air matanya tumpah ruah. Ingin rasanya ia pergi dari tempat itu secepatnya.

"Aku minta maaf untuk semuanya.. aku sangat menyesal dengan apa yang telah ku lakukan padamu.. aku sungguh menyesal.." Suara Natsu sedikit parau dan tenggorokannya tercekat.

Lucy yang sudah tak bisa membendung perasaannya kemudian ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju kearah pintu untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Sebelum Lucy sampai pada pintu, langkahnya dihentikan oleh Natsu.

"Kau boleh pergi saat aku telah selesai menjelaskan semuanya padamu.. ku mohon dengarkan dulu.. "

Natsu menatap sosok Lucy yang membelakanginya. Para tamu undangan kemudian menoleh kearah Lucy yang sedang mengusap air matanya.

"Tak perlu ada yang di jelaskan lagi.. semuanya sudah cukup.." ucap Lucy sambil terisak dan kemudian segera pergi neninggalkan tempat itu dengan cepat kilat.

Gray yang menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut berniat mengejar Lucy. Bersamaan dengan Natsu yang juga turut mengejar gadis pirang itu. Namun saat mereka berpapasan, Gray telah terlebih dahulu mendaratkan kepalan tangannya tepat di pipi Natsu.

DDDDUUUAAAKKKHH..

Natsu terjatuh dan memegangi pipinya. Ia meringis kesakitan karena pukulan Gray yang dirasa sangatlah sakit. Para tamu undangan berdiri dan beberapa diantara mereka mencoba menolong Natsu.

"Sakit itu tak ada artinya dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit yang Lucy rasakan !" ucap Gray dengan nada tinggi.

Natsu bangkit dan memegangi pipinya, sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah karena pukulan Gray.

"Ya aku memang pantas mendapatkannya Gray.. tapi ubtuk saat ini, kumohon... biarkan aku mengejarnya.. aku ingin meminta maaf padanya.. kumohon Gray.." pinta Natsu. Gray menatapnya tajam dan mendecih.

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk menjaganya namun kau ingkari.. aku tak percaya sama sekali terhadapmu ! " ucap Gray.

"Maka dari itu aku ingin meminta maaf padanya.. aku sangat menyesal telah menyakitinya !" nada bicara Natsu sedikit meninggi. Kini air matanya berkumpul di pelupuk matanya dan bersiap untuk terjatuh. Gray memandang Natsu dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan. Manik Mata Natsu memang benar menyiratkan kejujurannya dan penyesalannya. Gray terdiam dan sedikit menunduk. Seketika hening diantara mereka.

"Kejarlah dia.. dia mencintaimu.." ujar Gray dengan nada lembut.

Natsu menatapnya, kemudian seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya. Tangannya menepuk pundak Gray.

"Arigatou Gray.."

Natsu segera berlari kearah kemana Lucy pergi. Gray memandanginya dengan tatapan sendu. Kini ia merasakan sakit lagi pada dadanya. Sakit dn perih, kebahagian yang belum lama ia dapat kini telah hilang. Ia sadar selama ini ia salah, cintanya tak sebesar Natsu yang mencintai gadis itu.

.

XXX

.

Lucy berdiri diatas tebing yang memperlihatkan hamparan air laut yang terbentang luas. Matanya belum juga berhenti untuk menangis. Ia mengeruntuki mengapa Gray tidak mengikutinya kemari. Rambut pirang yang sebelumnya tergelung kini terurai dengan bebasnya, beterbangan diterpa angin laut yang terasa menyegarkan.

"Lucy.."

Seseorang memanggilnya dengan suara yang lembut. Suara itu suara seorang pria yang sangat dicintainya.

"Mengapa kau kemari?! bukankah pernikahanmu akan dimulai?!" ucap Lucy dingin.

"Lucy.. aku tidak ingin menikah dengannya.. aku hanya ingin menikah denganmu." Lucy sedikit tersentak.

"Apa-apaan omong kosongmu itu ?! kau berpura-pura mengatakan itu hanya untuk membuatku kembali padamu dan kemudian menyakitiku ! hih.. lucu sekali.." Lucy tertawa garing. Ia masih membelakangi Natsu yang mencoba bicara dengannya.

Hatinya sangat sakit dan terlalu sakit. Ia tak ingin lagi merasakan sakit itu, sakit yang begitu menyiksanya. Natsu memeluk Lucy dari belakang. Gadis itu mencoba berontak namun pelukan erat dari Natsu terlalu kuat.

"Aku mencintaimu Lucy.. ijinkan aku untuk memulainya lagi, memperbaiki semua kesalahanku, membahagiakanmu setiap waktu, selalu menggenggam erat tanganmu, kita berjalan bersama-sama tanpa ada saling meninggalkan.. aku sangat mencintaimu Lucy.. kumohon kembalilah bersamaku. aku akan menikahimu.."

Lucy tersentuh dengan apa yang Natsu katakan. Dadanya terasa bergemuruh, pelukan hangat dari pemuda itu cukup membuatnya tenang kembali. Dadanya yang semula merasakan sakit, hanya mendengar perkataan Natsu telah pulih kembali. Lucy sedikit menunduk dan menatap tangan kekar Natsu yang sedang memeluknya.

"Natsu.."

Lucy membelai tangan Natsu.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku Lucy Heartfilia ?" tanya Natsu dengan penuh keyakinan.

Lucy tersenyum. Kini ia telah menemukan obat untuk hatinya yang sakit. Lucy membalikkan badannya menatap pemuda itu dengan intens tepat dimanik matanya. Pandangan pemuda itu melembut, tangannya melingkar di pinggang ramping gadis itu. Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya dan disambut hangat oleh sang gadis. Bibir mereka bertemu, saling berpangutan melepaskan segala yang mereka rasakan. Lidah mereka saling menari-nari. Di sela-sela ciuman mereka, Lucy tersenyum.

_"Yes I will, Natsu Dragneel.. "_

.

_**The End.**_

_**.**_

**Yo Minna ! saya mencoba membuat fic oneshoot. Fic ini saya bikin berdasarkan mimpi saya kemarin malam. Dan ini real ide dari mimpi yang cukup membingungkan saya.. soalnya dalam mimpi saya itu saya tidak kenal dengan para laki-lakinya hehe.. dan sepertinya cerita yang bagus, akhirnya saya bikin fic dan publish disini XD sepertinya aneh ya.. di dalam mimpi, saya yang menjadi posisi Lucy nya.**

**Bagaimana? aneh kan hehe..**


End file.
